


Trust but verify

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment fic prompt: The Flash/Arrow/LoT, Len/any male or Len/Sara, trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust but verify

**Author's Note:**

> First ever comment fic. my original one was different and much shorter!
> 
> Also do not own The Flash

Everyone tells Barry not to trust Leonard Snart, but Barry knows better, especially after Len saved him from Zoom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!
> 
> The original was: "Everyone tells Barry not to trust Len, but he knows better."
> 
> I had no idea for the comment fic you can write longer. I thought it was to write one sentence and only a sentence fic. Oops!


End file.
